Fate And Destiny
by LovesAnimations1998
Summary: If you were fated to die; would you still go for it? Sonic and Melody would...risking their lives for all the people that were caught by evil. Their bonds grows stronger, the further they travel and the more they encounter...Even at cruel times... CONTAINS MY OC NAMED MELODY!


**Hey Guys!**

**This is dedicated to my best pals!**

**Karanma Maeryl, Shaunatheboss, SonicHedgehog7, Phantom/InsertUnoriginalPenNameHere, RAWN89, MilesPrower2011, TheBatBrain and SonicGirl4Ever!**

**Thanks guys! So much for the support!**

**This is my first adventure story but it has my OC! So I am sorry if you hate OCs!**

**I hope you like it!**

**LovesAnimations1998**

**Prologue- Does Everything Depend On Fate? ; Must Destiny Be Followed?**

It was a place filled with magma. A girl was standing on a gigantic black molten rock with a huge door with a giant 'R'. It looked old and ancient looking like it has been there for centuries. The girl was a blonde haired with some silver strands of hair as if she highlights it. She has fair skin and emerald green eyes. She was quite tall since she was teenager. She started to have second thoughts on leaving Sonic. She let out a small scoff of irritation.

"No way I will forgive him!" She yelled angrily in her head.

The girl was sure that she could handle this situation on her own though she couldn't believe the blue blur will ever do that to her! She felt insecure as if someone is watching her; she hugged herself as if she was cold to feel safe. She was worried and walked slowly to the giant door and suddenly a huge dark flamed dragon appeared with glowing purple eyes. The girl name was Melody and she was startled and slowly took steps back at the huge monster that was hissing at her. The monster roared and Melody fell backwards on her back. She was trembling and staring at the dragon with fear. The dragon shot out a spears but it was purple that was razor sharp.

Melody braced herself as she closed her eyes. A gust of wind was felt from a certain hedgehog that ran in pain. He was sweating from the heat and he wasn't at his normal speed of running. He was struggling but he managed to stand in front of the defenseless girl. The blue blur only made it in a nick of time. The purple spears stabbed through him and he collapsed to the ground. The blonde haired girl opened her eyes slowly; to only stare at a dying hedgehog that whimpered from the pain.

Her eyes widened and she held Sonic in her arms. The poor girl had tears in her eyes and formed a white bright ball of aura in her hand. She pressed her hand with the aura against the dying hedgehog's chest that was bleeding. The poor girl was trying her best to heal the hedgehog's wounds from the spears.

"Sonic why? Why did you save me?" Melody asked with tears dripping from her face.

The speed demon shifted his eyes to Melody's eyes. He smiled with a lot of force from the pain he was feeling.

"You are my friend Melody… I can't let my friends get hurt…..Even if you are mad at me… I just can't let that happened….." the blue hero whispered while trying to keep himself awake.

Melody noticed this.

"NO! SONIC! You must be strong!" Melody cried with tears streaming down her face.

She applied more power against Sonics' chest but he was slowly closing his eyes and losing focus in his vision.

"I'm sorry….Melody….." the blue blur mumbled as he closed his eyes and stopped breathing.

The blue hero head fell to the side. Melody cried against Sonics' chest just as she realized Sonic has met death. The poor girl slowly laid Sonic back to the black ground. Her head down with tears still dripping and she was on her feet. Laughter from the evil dragon could be heard.

"Sonic didn't deserve to die!" Melody cried as a strong white aura surrounded her.

The aura was shaped of a fire and she looked up at the dragon that stares with awe. She focused her power in her hands and let out a huge laser heading for the dragon. The dragon defended himself with his dark shield that he summoned. Melody grew aggressive and let out more power; it was strong enough to penetrate the shield and stabbed the evil dragon and straight to the giant door behind the dragon causing it to bust open.

The dragon burst into many tiny dark flames. The flames rained over the ground still sustaining but extinguishing slowly. The exhausted girl collapsed to the ground next to Sonic. Her eyes still slightly open; she reached for his hand and grasped it….

"I-I d-did it….Sonic…." The girl whispered as she fades to her awaiting death….

Billions of people and Mobians came out of the door and surrounded their heroes. They respected them and mourned for their deaths.

In the sky another girl was watching; she was on the cloud…..She had dark brown hair with slightly tanned skin. She also had aqua blue eyes. She stared at below what has happened to her friend along with the blue hero.

"Does everything depend on fate? Must we follow the destiny? I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you Melody… I'm so sorry….." The girl whispered with tears streaming down her face…..

**That's it! I hope you like it! Because it wasn't that easy to write a story with your OC in it! =D**

**But it's not the end! XD**


End file.
